Kasamatsu x reader Valentine's Day
by zeroyandere300
Summary: Another of my friend's work, not mine :)


Valentine's Day, the day every girl in school would get a bunch of chocolates for the one and only Kise. Every girl but you, sure, you found Kise to be handsome, if you said he wasn't good looking you were lying. Plus he was one of your friends, so yeah no, good looking, but no. Besides, you had your heart set on someone else, someone who was close to Kise, someone who had blue eyes like the sea, and short, spiky, black hair.

Yukio Kasamatsu.

You made your way to the gym, where the basketball club was having practice, with the chocolates you made that night in hand. You didn't want to buy Kasamatsu chocolates that weren't special, well to you anyways. You felt yourself heat up with embarrassment and shyness, almost every girl, even some of the boys, thought that Kasamatsu was a scary guy. He wasn't scary at all; he was just like that when he got annoyed with people, but you also thought of it as his way of building up a wall between people. He was a kind person, though not many people saw it, he's smart and strong, and his basketball skills are just beyond awesome in your eyes. You could see in every game he played he'd do his best and would never give up on his team, no matter what.

You reached the gym doors, which had been crowded with a bunch of fangirls, fancy and expensive chocolates in their hands. You suddenly felt self-conscious and looked down at your chocolates, would he even think they would be special like you did? You wondered if you gave them to him he'd laugh and throw them away, even though you knew he would never do any of the thought, the thought wouldn't leave. You told yourself that you didn't go through all that mess of chocolate and trying desperately not to get blood from your cuts into the chocolate for nothing. If even a single drop of blood or if you thought you had fell in you'd make a new batch straight away, you couldn't count the amount of times your fingers had either been cut or burned. You had managed to get through the fangirls, you felt sorry for Kise to have to handle all these girls, you've heard some of the horrid stories from him of how vicious they could get. You were glad you hadn't experienced something so terrifying. You watched as Kise went against Kasamatsu, you recognized the technique Kise was coping, it was Midorima's, so when Kise took the jump you had no doubt he would make the shot. Kise sunk the ball and Kasamatsu called saying that it was the end of practice and that everyone worked well today. You smiled at him as he went off at Kise and pointing over to the fangirls and kicking Kise in the direction. Kise smiled as girls all squealed when he made his way over, "Sorry girls, I have to make this quick, senpai wants to give the team a lecture before we leave today." He said rubbing the back of his head. As the girls all gave him their chocolates, the last girl who still had chocolate was you, Kise's eyes widened as he smiled at you, "(Name)cchi! You have chocolates for me too?" he asked happily.

You gave the blonde a face, "No! These aren't for you; your chocolates are with the other chocolates I have to give to friends. These are for someone else…" you ended quietly.

Kise look confused and tilted his head to the side, "Who?" he asked.

You looked up at him and hugged the chocolates to your chest as you felt your cheeks burn, "Y-you're about to find out…" you whispered and walked past the blonde who watched you with curiosity.

You walked over to the group of second years; they all turned to you in surprise and curiosity to why you were walking over to them instead of giving your chocolates to Kise. You looked up at them and felt your cheeks burn like something shocking when Kasamatsu looked at you and blushed as you go close to him. You looked up at him; "U-um, these are f-for you Kasamatsu-senpai…" you said and thrust out the chocolates out to him.

Kasamatsu seemed shocked by this cause when you looked at him; his blush seemed to travel from his cheeks to his whole face and down his neck and up his ears. The whole Kaijo basketball team was watching with shocked and amused faces. Kasamatsu gently took the nicely wrapped chocolates from your hands but he froze for a minute and your heart skipped a beat as his eyes traveled to your hands and widened, "Did…did you make these?" he asked.

You blushed even more and hid your hands behind your back, "I-it's just I-I thought that maybe it'd be nice if I made an effort to make them for you instead of buying them…though I apologize if they don't taste very nice…" you said quietly.

You heard the sounds of unwrapping and looked up to see Kasamatsu taking one of his chocolates and eating a heart shape one. You watched as he did this, his blush lowering down to just covering his cheeks. Kasamatsu's eyes widened as he chew on the sweet, you felt yourself die with embarrassment thinking it tasted horrible. Kasamatsu swallowed and looked at you, "Strawberry and cream?" he asked kinda in shock.

You looked up at him with shy eyes and nodded your head, "K-Kise mentioned you liked strawberries so I made strawberry and cream ones, but also just strawberry ones…" you said blushing like your face was on fire.

"Their t-tasty…" Kasamatsu said quietly.

You felt your heart pounce around in your chest as if it was a popped balloon, and your cheeks felt as if you'd just dipped them in lava. You felt so shy and awkward that you didn't know what to do; you weren't one to be shy or awkward so this was kinda of a first for you so you were kinda stuck on whether you should just walk away, run away, panic or scream. You were kinda on the verge of the last two along with run away. An arm was suddenly slung around your shoulders from behind, "Wow, (Name)cchi! I didn't know you could cook!" he turned to you with a pout. "So where are my chocolates?"

You pouted back at him, "Your chocolates will be given to you when we meet up with the others and I give friendship chocolates to you all." You said.

Kise pulled a face of mock horror, "I've been friend zoned! For the very first time a girl has friend zoned me! And on Valentine's Day too!" Kise started fake crying while hugging you.

You struggled in his grip and started kicking the blonde, "Get off me you idiot!" you yelled.

Kise laughed, "You know you're just like Senpai, (name)cchi! No wonder you both remind me of each other!"

You felt your face heat up as you froze and looked to Kasamatsu and he too had a blush on his face again. Now that you thought about it, the awkward passion you were in, with your hand against Kise's head pushing him away and your foot on his chest did remind you of how Kasamatsu would pry Kise off him. You blushed even more when you saw the same realization of the thought on Kasamatsu's own face.

"And this whole thing would actually make sense to why you both talk about each-"

"Shut up!" both you and Kasamatsu yelled as you both went to cover his mouth. Though it was a bad idea. In doing so both your hands ended up holding each other and your faces became unbelievably close, and you thought your heart was jumping then, now it felt like you were having a heart attack. You both pulled away from Kise and turned your backs to one another and blushed, Kasamatsu rubbing the back of his neck while the other hand rest on his hip, and you with both hands to your heart. Holly crap this is just not how you wanted things to go! You just wanted to get in, give the bloody chocolates to Kasamatsu, say a few nice things and then leave! This is so not going to end well!

You started panicking as to your mind was going in the direction of how much worse things could get. You closed your eyes, "I-I gotta go!" you said making your way out of the gym. "Kise you better meet me with the others at the usual spot!" you yelled as you ran out the doors.

Kasamatsu stared after you as you made your way out, part of him wanted to stop you from leaving, but then what would he do? Make things even more awkward then they already are? Damn it.

Kobori whistled, "Well, that was certainly entertaining." He said.

"Damn it, even Kasamatsu gets a girl? So not fair!" Moriyama complained.

Kise smiled as he turned to face Kasamatsu, "Well, looks like your admiration is returned, right sempai?" he teased.

Kasamatsu glared at him with a blush; "Shut up Kise!" he yelled and chased after the blonde.

Kise ran away in fear, "Wait, sempai! Don't kill me! At least hear out my plan!" he yelled.

Kasamatsu stopped just as he grabbed the blonde and looked at him confused, "Plan? For what?"

Kise grinned, "To get you your valentine date."

~~~To you!~~~

You sighed as you got home and immediately got changed so you could meet up with the others, though you couldn't get what had happened out of your head. You flushed at each memory. You changed into your black leggings, white short sleeved shirt, and black runners on. You brushed your hair into a pony tail and put on some light make-up. You grabbed your black and gray hoodie, stuffing it into your bag and grabbed your stuff and headed out.

You pulled out your phone and messaged your friends a quick message.

 _To: Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara and Kise._

 _Subject: Meet up._

 _Hey, on my way! You guys better be there by the time I get there! Last time I waited for ages since you all decided to play basketball without telling me!_

 _From: (Name)._

As you sent the message you closed the phone and put it in your pocket. You smiled as you walked down the street as the sun began to set.

You made it to your meeting place, a takeout place. You smiled when you walked in to see your friends who actually made it on time. You waved at them, "Hey guys!" you said walking over to them. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Aomine looked up at you, "So did you get us chocolates?" he asked.

"She didn't just _get_ us chocolates!" Kise popped up, "She _made_ them!"

Akashi looked to you, "Well, that's quite a treat; I heard you're quite the cook."

You raised your eyebrow, "How?" the boy pointed to Murasakibara. You rolled your eyes, "Of course."

Kise pouted, "Wait, Murasakibara's tasted your cooking (Name)cchi? I didn't know you could cook until today!"

You smirked at him, "Well, you've never asked." You said and pulled out a bag of love heart chocolates. "Here you go Akashi." You said giving the boy the bag.

He nodded his head and took the bag, "Thank you (Name)." he said.

"Kagami."

"Thanks." He said taking it.

"Kise."

"Yay!" the boy cheered.

You rolled your eyes, "Murasakibara." You said smirking.

Murasakibara was practically drooling, "Thanks (Name)-chin."

You smiled, "Kuroko."

"Thank you." The boy said.

"Midorima."

"Thank you."

"And last, but not least, Aomine." You pulled the last bag out and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said, opening it straight away and putting a heart shaped chocolate in his mouth.

Everyone's eyes widened, besides Murasakibara's, as they placed the chocolate in their mouths.

"(Name)cchi, these are really good!" Kise yelled, "Better than any expensive chocolate I've ever had!"

You smiled, "It's not much, but it's just to show how much I love you guys for always being my best friends." You said.

Kise ran over to you and hugged you, "Awww! (Name)cchi! You're so cute!"

You tried to pry him off you, "Get off me, fool!"

Murasakibara patted your head, "These are really good, (Name)-chin, good work." He said.

You smiled at the titan, "Thanks Murasakibara."

You ordered a bunch of food with the boys and sat down eating for awhile, laughing and talking.

Kuroko nudged your arm, "How did things go with giving your chocolates to Kasamatsu-kun?"

You sighed, "I _think_ it went well?" you said.

Midorima tilted his head, "Did you give him the chocolates?"

You nodded, "Yeah, and I'm never doing anything that embarrassing again."

Akashi smiled, "So he accepted them?"

"Yeah, he even ate one and told me they were tasty." You said smiling a bit. You stretched your arms in the air and stood up, "Well, I think I'll take my leave now, thanks guys."

They smiled to you, "We should be thanking you, (Name). You are the one who gave us chocolates."

Aomine looked up at you, "Though, I have a question before you leave." he said.

You looked to him after grabbing your bag, "Shoot."

"Which one of us would you date if you had the chance." He asked.

You looked to him then all your friends who were staring up at you. You looked back to Aomine, "I'm so not answering that." You said.

He laughed, "Alright, fine. Rate us in looks from 1 to 10." He said.

You heaved a sigh and pointed to each one of them, "Akashi around either a 6 or a 7, Kise an 8, Murasakibara a 7 or 8, Midorima a 7, Kagami a 9, Kuroko either a 6 or 7, and Aomine." You pointed to him as he smirked. You closed your eyes and turned around walking to the door. "Aomine's a 9 that's pretty close 10." You said.

Aomine jumped up, "Ha! Told you bakagami! I'm the best looking out of everyone!"

You smiled, "But if we put Kasamatsu in this picture, from 1 to 10, he's 11!" you called and shut the door.

You laughed when you heard the boys laughing and arguing over their scores. You shook your head and continued to walk. The sunset that was just about set turned the sky a dark purple and blue. You smiled as you took a turn into a basketball court. You liked to come to this one, cause you knew the boys would go straight to the one in the opposite direction that was closer to the takeout place.

You pulled out a basketball from your bag and began dribbling it as you walked over to just in front of half court. You jumped up and shot a basket, smiling that you made it and ran over the ball, you continued to shoot baskets for a while and you started to get warm. You removed your hoodie and tied it around your waist, and continued to shoot.

' _I am beyond grateful that Valentine's Day was on a Friday.'_ You thought to yourself. ' _Not entirely sure if I would be able to show Kasamatsu my face tomorrow. Or anytime soon. I'll probably avoid him for a good full three weeks. Maybe four. Better change that to the rest of the year.'_ you thought, and missed every shot as you talked to yourself in your head.

You dropped your face, "You and me," you said to the hoop, "are about to have a problem, if you don't let this ball go through properly."

"Your shoulders are too tight." A voice said.

You froze and kept your stare at the hoop as your eyes widened, "Please tell me that that hoop just did an amazing job at a voice impersonation of Kasamatsu and he's not actually standing at the gate."

Silence.

You glanced to the gate to see Kasamatsu standing there leaning against it, you sighed, "Was kinda hoping that I was both right and also wrong about that hoop talking." You mumbled.

Kasamatsu stood from his leaning and walked over to you, "How would that even work?" he said.

You shrugged, "Not entirely sure, that's why part of me was hoping I was wrong, cause then I'd be very concerned for my mental health."

Kasamatsu smiled, "I would be too."

You smiled and sighed rubbing the back of your neck, "Sorry you had to witness me talking to a basketball hoop about not letting me score." You shrugged and went to shoot again, "Basically me just being weird, like always." You said and shot the ball.

' _God, (Name), shut your mouth right now! Before you make an even bigger full of yourself!'_

 _'_ _I'm trying you fool! It just comes out automatically! He's just so cute and handsome and-holy mother of the maker he's right next to me!'_ you yelled at yourself.

When you missed the shot, you felt like screaming at the hoop, instead you dropped your arms and head in embarrassment, "Damn you hoop."

Kasamatsu came close to you, "Your shoulders are tight." He said.

You felt your face flush, "R-really?" you asked.

Kasamatsu put his hands to your shoulders and you froze, "You need to loosen up, if your shoulders are tight then you won't get a shot." He said. You breathed in trying to loosen up, Kasamatsu moved his hands down your back, "Good loosen your back also, your shoulders need to stretch."

You took another breath and tried to relax your back. You closed your eyes, then opened them and took a small jump aiming for the hoop and shot. It went in smoothly.

You smiled; "About time!" you said and turned to a smiling Kasamatsu. "Thanks." You said, your cheeks warming.

"Where you thinking of something?" he asked.

Your eyes widened up at him, "What?"

He turned his head to the hoop, "Before, you were shooting fine, then you seemed to be thinking of something and then you started missing."

You felt your cheeks burn, "H-how long have you been standing there exactly?" you asked.

Kasamatsu blushed and looked to the gate, "I was walking around there," he pointed to the corner next to the court, "and heard pouncing of a ball and thought I'd check it out." He said.

You smiled, "Hoping you could verse this person?" you asked.

Kasamatsu smiled back, "Maybe."

You shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint, I ain't good at basketball."

Kasamatsu tilted his head, "Says who?"

"Me." you said and took another shot getting it in. you put your fist up in triumph.

"You don't seem that bad." He said.

You smiled, "I'm nowhere near as good as you and the guys on the basketball team, I can only shoot, if I'm lucky." You said and shot, and missed. "Plus, if I went against you right here and now, then I'd want you to not go easy on me, I hate it when people go easy on me. But if you went against me full on, I'd be crushed."

Kasamatsu scratched the back of his head, a tiny blush over his cheeks, "If you'd like, I could practice with you at the gym."

You turned to him, your cheeks warm, "R-really? You'd do that?" you asked.

Kasamatsu nodded, "Yeah…" he said.

"But, wouldn't it be too tiring for you, since you already have practice?"

Kasamatsu shrugged, "You could join us, I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind, especially Kise."

You laughed, "I'm sure he'll be the most ecstatic about it."

Kasamatsu looked to you, "So you would?"

You blushed and nodded, "I'd really like that, though, if I'm a bother I wouldn't want to impose." You said.

Kasamatsu smiled and shook his head, "Not at all."

You picked up the ball that rolled to your feet awhile ago and held it in your arms; you smiled and blushed, "Thank you, Kasamatsu-sempai."

Kasamatsu blushed and scratched the back of his neck again, "No problem." He said.

You had an overwhelming urge to jump on the boy with a hug, he was being so nice to you and he was just being so cute. Though, you valued your life, and if you did that, you'd die. So, no. Tempting, but no hugs.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat, his blush increasing, "W-would you like to get something to eat?" he asked.

You felt your cheeks burn, you did eat with the boys a while ago, so you were starting to get hungry. You felt your face burning by the minute. You clutched the ball in your hands, hugging it to your chest, "Sure…that sounds nice." You said smiling.

' _Stupid! You sound like your dying to eat!'_

 _'_ _But I actually am dying to eat…'_

 _'_ _Yeah, but what if he doesn't want to, and you just pushed something on him!?'_

 _'_ _Why the hell would he ask if he didn't want to?'_

 _'_ _Maybe he was being nice?'_

 _'_ _Guys,'_

 _'_ _What!?'_

 _'_ _He's still standing there while we're arguing to one another, even though we're one person.'_

 _'…_ _oh…right…'_

You shook your head from the meeting your inner selves were having.

You put your ball and hoodie in your bag and hung it over your shoulder as you and Kasamatsu started walking out the court.

You both walked down streets within the city smiling to each other as the two of you talked. You really liked things liked this, walking of a nighttime with Kasamatsu in the city, talking normally and having fun with a few blushes here and there, but basically just acting normal. You liked moments like these where you felt you didn't have to be embarrassed, it was nice.

Both you and Kasamatsu walked into a small restaurant, you had been here plenty of times with some of the guys before. You both sat down and talked, laughing and just having fun.

After eating the two of you just went walking again. On the side of the street where there was lots of space a crowd surrounded something or someone who was currently playing one of your most loved songs. You smiled and jogged half way up to the crowed and turned to Kasamatsu, waving your arm, "Common Kasamatsu-sempai!" you called.

The boy smiled and continued walking after you as you ran the rest of the way. This woman was doing a dance while some guys did singing and playing instruments. You smiled and started singing along with the song. The woman saw this and smiled coming over to you and pulling you to come dance with her. You smiled and started dancing with the girl; you both started pulling small children into the dancing and then some more people. You smiled at an already smiling Kasamatsu and came over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to come dance. He shook his head in protested but you continued to pull him and started to dance with him. When the song ended, everyone cheered and laughed. You held on to Kasamatsu's arm as you laughed with him walking away. "That was so much fun!" you said.

Kasamatsu laughed, "It was." He said.

You looked up at him, "You're quite the dancer, I never knew!" you teased.

Kasamatsu blushed, "I am not."

You chuckled and leaned your head on his shoulder, "God, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but I can't help it, today has been beyond awesome! This is going in the scrapbook."

Kasamatsu smiled down at you, "Scrapbook?"

You smiled, "My special scrapbook, I usually put heaps of pictures in it and things to remember by and write on a small scrap of paper and stick it in. I love decorating it!"

Kasamatsu chuckled, "Sounds like a lot of fun."

You chuckled, "It is, I'll show you some day."

Kasamatsu smiled, "Sounds great."

You hummed and snuggled into him with a smile, then realization slapped you in the face at what you were doing. You jumped away from him, "I-I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't have clung to you like that…" you said shyly.

Kasamatsu scratched the back of his neck while blushing, "I didn't mind it, it was kinda nice…" he said also shyly.

You looked to him with a blush and smiled, "Really? Or are you just joking around?"

He glanced over to you shyly with his blush still clear on his face, "You think I'd be joking about something like that?" he said.

You laughed, "Are you pouting?" you asked.

Kasamatsu looked fully in your direction; "As if I would be!" he defended, though it wasn't convincing its job with that blush.

You laughed again; you spotted a slushy stand and smiled, "Ah! Kasamatsu, let's go and get slushy's!" you said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the stand.

While Kasamatsu got a blue slushy you got a purple. You smiled as you both walked and drank your slush's. You giggled when you saw Kasamatsu scrunched up his face as he put his hand to his head, he had a brain freeze. You laughed, "Brain freeze?" you asked still laughing.

Kasamatsu looked to you in disbelief, "I don't get how you're able to slurp that without getting one."

You laughed, "Simple, I have no brain to freeze, at least that's what Aomine would say." You laughed out.

Kasamatsu smiled and shook his head, "Wait, so you've never had brain freeze before?" he asked.

You smiled a shook your head, "Nope, never. And I don't intend to get one." You laughed.

You walked over to a bench that was behind a wall and sat down. Kasamatsu took a seat beside you and you smiled at him, "Today has truly been awesome, thanks Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu blushed, "Y-yeah…sure."

You giggled and got a great idea and pulled Kasamatsu to you, you cuddled into him and pulled out your phone, "Say cheese!" you said and took the picture. You took a slurp of your drink and looked at the picture. You pulled Kasamatsu in, his face in complete shock and embarrassment. He had a blush over his cheeks while he looked down at you; you smiled at the camera while you held your purple slushy.

You laughed, "Definitely going in the scrap book!" you said.

Kasamatsu looked over your shoulder, "Ugh, I hate photos." He said.

You smiled, "Unfortunately for you, that's a keeper."

Kasamatsu shook his head, "I will never understand…" he mumbled.

You laughed and hopped on top of the wall behind the seat, walking along it, "Of course you don't understand, you're a boy. I've been around boys my whole life. Brothers, best friends, you name it."

You sat on the wall and swung your legs while drinking your slushy, "I was raised by my dad and three older brothers, my mum passed away when I was five so I never really knew her. Since I was brought up with guys I never really turned out to be very lady like so I never had many friends. I met Kagami and Himuro when me and my family went to America and that's where I met them. We became close, but when I had to move back to Japan I went to Teiko for middle school and that's where I met Kise and the others, I eventually became close to them too, so yeah, boys never really got me because I'm not really like other girls, every time I try to be girly I end up either acting silly or feeling weird. You should have seen it when Kise and Momoi tried to put me in heels; I was like a newly born lamb!" You laughed.

Kasamatsu smiled up at you and laughed, "Sounds like I missed an awesome show."

You laughed, "I have pictures at home and I'm pretty sure Kise or Momoi still have the video."

Kasamatsu dropped his smile, "Must have been hard without your mom."

Your smile turned small, "Not really, I was really close to my dad and bros, they taught me that it doesn't matter what people think about me and that I can play video games and rollerblading without having to go shopping 24/7." You sighed. "But, don't get me wrong, I miss my mum and wish she were here."

Kasamatsu stood from the chair and walked over to you, leaning his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes, "I think that's what the friends you have now like about you so much." He said.

You looked to him and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kasamatsu opened his eyes, "You act the way you want to act, and you don't do things to please others if it means to not be you. You do the best you can by being just you. You do things you want, you skate like a pro, you dance like nobodies watching, and you always give your all to everything you do." Kasamatsu looked to you, "That's what I think we all like about you."

You felt your eyes widened a little as your cheeks warmed, "Kasamatsu…"

Kasamatsu blushed and looked away, "A-at least that's what I think…"

Surprise took over you as you watched Kasamatsu, your eyes slightly widened, your mouth open ajar. You soon smiled, your cheeks turning pink, "Thank you, Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu looked back at you to see you smiling with tears fell down your face. He panicked, "W-why are you crying!? D-did I say something to upset you o-or somethin?"

You laughed and whipped at your tears, "N-no, it's just…" you sniffled. "I've never really had anyone say something like that to me for a very long time, it…it made me happy."

Kasamatsu blushed more and tried to wipe your tears away, "P-please stop c-crying." He said.

You sniffled again, "I'm sorry, I must be annoying you huh?"

"N-no! It's just…" Kasamatsu looked into your eyes, "I hate seeing you cry…"

Your eyes widened as he kept whipping your tears away. You felt your heart beat your chest, you felt your cheeks burn from his touch and you were just about ready for to melt at his feet. You closed your eyes and willed your tears to stop as Kasamatsu whipped the last tear away.

You smiled at him as you opened your eyes, to see him smiling a tight shy smile as his blush traveled across his nose. You giggled, "Thank you Kasamatsu, you truly are the best!"

Kasamatsu rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, "Whatever, common, let's get going." He said handing out his hand to you.

You smiled and nodded, "Kay!" you said and took his hand.

Kasamatsu and you went to a small park that was just around the corner of your house, you smiled as you swung on the swing, "Common Kasamatsu, swing with me!" you said.

Kasamatsu watched you as you swung; his hands on his hips as he stood in front of you, though not to close so he wouldn't get hit. "Why would I?"

You laughed, "Um, duh, cause its fun!"

Kasamatsu shook his head, "You think almost everything is fun."

You smiled at him and as you got to a high swing you prospered yourself to jump, "You might wanna move, Kasamatsu, I'm gonna jump."

Kasamatsu's eyes widened, "D-don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!"

You laughed, "I've done this heaps of times!" you said and just as the swing hit the highest point you could get to, you jumped.

Kasamatsu went to catch you, but you ended up kicking him in the head and falling on him. You rubbed your head, "Ugh, didn't I tell you to move? I knew you'd get hurt-"

You looked down to see Kasamatsu had his arms wrapped securely around your waist as he dipped his head back in pain. "Ugh, geez that hurt…" he said looking down at you.

Your eyes widened at how close your faces were, both your faces turned red. Kasamatsu looked away in embarrassment, "T-told you not to jump, idiot."

You smiled and laughed, Kasamatsu looked to you with a shocked face, "Why are you laughing?"

You continued to keep laughing, "B-because, hahaha, it's too funny! Sorry I kicked you in the head." You laughed.

Kasamatsu looked away again, "Whatever, idiot."

You smiled and laid your head down on his chest, feeling your face burn with a blush, "Kasamatsu, thanks for showing up at the basketball court when you did. Today really has been the best, thanks to you." You got up and stood from the ground. You looked down at a shocked and blushing Kasamatsu. "Common, we should be heading back, it's late." You said handing out your hand to him.

Kasamatsu had walked you home and here you now stood at the front of the door, you smiled up at Kasamatsu, your hands behind your back, "Thanks for walking me home, and for dinner! I'll repay you some day!" you said.

Kasamatsu looked down at you with a small blush, "Don't mention it."

You smiled, you slowly lowered your head so your fringe covered your face, "Listen, Kasamatsu…there's something a gotta tell you, and I know if I don't say this now, I won't have the guts to again." You took a deep breath. "Last night, when I made those chocolates for you, while I was making them the whole time I couldn't stop thinking of how amazing and kind and sweet you are. I thought of all those times we'd hang out with Kise and the others and get along. I was so determined to give you those chocolates and hoping that you'd like them that I wanted to give them to you and hug you. But in the end, I got too nervous; I was barely able to even get the courage to give them to you today. But when we spent all night talking, eating, dancing and laughing, i couldn't help but get that determination back. When we were at the park and you caught me, at that moment I decided that I would tell you, no matter what the consequence, no matter if you'd hate me, disgust me, I have to tell you." You felt yourself tremble as you continued. "Kasamatsu, I…for a long time now, right after I think a month of knowing you and becoming friends with you…my feeling for you had grown, from the moment I realized they began increasing day by day…And today, Valentine's Day, I decided to tell you…that…I…I love you…" you whispered. "I love you, Kasamatsu."

You trembled, to afraid to look up and see his reaction, you just stood there, your head down, your heart beating at inhuman speed, and waiting.

You suddenly felt warm fingers slide down your jaw line, reaching your chin; it was taken in between a thumb and a fore-finger gently raising your head.

You looked up and just as you did; Kasamatsu was leaning down to you, and placing his lips on yours.

You closed your eyes at the contact, slowly melting into the kiss as you went on your tip toes. You slid your hands up around Kasamatsu's neck, resting them at his nape. Kasamatsu slowly slipped his arms also to around your waist. After a moment you both pulled away, a blush across both your faces.

Kasamatsu looked down into your eyes, "B-be my Valentine?" he asked.

You giggled and hugged him, "I already am." You said.

With a quick kiss on the cheek, you told Kasamatsu to message you the minute he got home, so you knew he got home alright. After waving at him as he walked to your gate you walked inside and closed the door, sliding down it as you sighed. You soon smiled the biggest smile you could muster and giggled.


End file.
